NAND flash memory, as well as other types of non-volatile memories (“NVMs”), are commonly used for mass storage. For example, consumer electronics such as portable media players often include flash memory to store music, videos, and other media.
A NVM can include multiple blocks and/or super blocks. In order to extend the lifespan of a NVM, it is preferable to have similar wear on all of the super blocks of a NVM. Therefore, in some cases, electronic devices may perform an operation known as “wear leveling” on one or more super blocks of the NVM.
In order to determine which super block to select for wear leveling, a system may rely on statistics associated with each super block of the NVM. These statistics may indicate the number of times a particular super block has been erased or programmed, and are generally aggregated for a period of time before being recorded on the NVM.
When a system experiences a power loss, however, unrecorded statistics may become lost. As a result, the system may be unable to accurately determine which block to select for wear leveling purposes.